Right versus Wrong
by syringa101
Summary: What if Draco didn't go to Voldemort when Lucius called him over? What if he stayed to fight against evil? One-shot. I don't own anything. Complete.


**This may or may not be a one shot, depending on the reviews I get. Do you want Dramione? I do, but I don't know how exactly all of it will play out. Give me lots of reviews. This is based of the movie. Like totally word for word except for my little spin on it. So I don't own Harry Potter at all. That belongs to Warner Bros and J.K. Rowling.**

"Harry Potter is dead!" Lord Voldemort spoke. A few Death Eaters laughed and their leader turned to the crowd of students. "And now is time to declare yourself! Come forward and join us... or die."

"Draco." Lucius spoke. A few heads turned towards the boy, whom swallowed nervously, looking around. "Oh, Draco."

"Draco..." Narcissa said to her son from across the area. "...come." it wasn't a question. But Draco didn't want to come. He wanted to stay and fight against this evil man that just killed the-boy-who-lived. He slowly shook his head.

"No." He said, quietly, though he doubted any one heard.

"What was that, boy?" Lord Voldemort asked.

"No." Draco said stronger, gripping his wand. Lord Voldemort's features darkened, but then looked around the crowd.

"Anymore?" He asked. Neville Longbottom stepped forward, holding the ripped up Sorting Hat. "Ah, well, I must say. I'd hoped for better." A few people laughed from behind their leader. "And who might you be, young man?"

"Neville Longbottom." Said the boy. More laughter aroused from the Death Eaters.

"Well, Neville," Lord Voldemort said. "I'm sure we can find a place for you in our ranks."

"I'd like to say something." Neville said.

Lord Voldemort looked annoyed. "Well, Neville, I'm sure we'd all be very fascinated to hear what you have to say."

"It doesn't matter that Harry's gone-"

"Stand down, Neville." One of his peers, Seamus Finnegan, cut in. Neville looked back at them.

"People die everyday." He shot back, not challenging, but with determination. "Friends, family." He nodded a bit. "Yeah. We lost Harry tonight. But he's still with us, in here." He patted his heart sadly. "So's Fred... And Remus. Tonks. All of them. They didn't die in vain." He turned to Lord Voldemort. "But you will." Voldemort started laughing. "Because you're wrong! Harry's heart did beat for us! For all of us! This isn't over!" He pulled a sword out of the Sorting Hat. Harry jumped out of Hagrid's arms, causing Lord Voldemort to watch in horror as he was still alive.

"Confringo!" Harry shot a spell at Nagini, the snake, but it bounced off and hit a few Death Eaters. A few students laughed in happiness as Harry dashed to shelter. Lord Voldemort fired a few shots at him as Harry ran down the corridor. A few Death Eaters vanished.

"Where are you going? No! No, come back!" Bellatrix cried. "Lucius! Come back! Come back and fight!" The man seemed torn between his leader and his son. Draco stayed put, shaking his head at his father defiantly. More and more Death Eaters were leaving and so the man turned around and left with his wife, leaving their son. Students rushed back inside the castle and Harry was nearly there. Shouts were being yelled in all directions.

"We need to kill the snake!" One voice screamed. Neville ran up, but a spell from Voldemort sent him flying backwards. Then, he vanished with Nagini.

###

Draco Malfoy was in the infirmary. He watched Neville from behind the Death Eater he was dueling. The Gryffindor had just woken up and grabbed the sword. His attention had been taken away for a second and it costed him. A spell threw him back, puncturing a small wound in his side. Swearing, Draco finished off his opponent, whom thought of him dead. Applying a quick healing spell to himself, Draco got up and followed Neville.

The boy noticed Draco but didn't say anything. Then, they heard running and slithering. They jogged faster. Hermione and Ron were running from the snake. Ron shot a spell just as they fell onto a pile of damaged stone. It didn't affect the snake. Neville raised the sword and was about to strike, but he was too late the snake had already taken notice of him. Draco, realizing the Gryffindor's mistake, pushed him out of the way, knocking them both to the floor. The sword clattered to the floor. Neville, disoriented from the fall, didn't realize their danger from being on the floor. Draco grabbed the sword and turned over onto his back, right on time. The snake was about to strike. Draco brought the blade down on Nagini, thoroughly decapitating the creature. Draco dropped the sword, breathing heavily. Neville, Ron, and Hermione were watching him wide eyed.

"Thanks." Neville said. Draco couldn't respond, his side was searing with pain. His healing spell had temporary, he knew that when he preformed it. He grunted and pulled his hands to his side, covering the bleeding wound. Three Gryffindors before him realized he was injured. Hermione was over him in a second.

"What spell hit you?" She asked. He could barely hold his eyes open. "Malfoy, what spell hit you?"

"I-I don't..." his body arched as pain raced through him. His teeth clenched and his eyes shut.

"I need to know the spell in order to heal you." Hermione said.

"Let me die." He said. Then he murmured- "Bloody Gryffindors..."

"Draco Malfoy I will not let you die." She said fiercely. "Can you tell me the color of the spell?"

"Purple..." He whispered. "Or maybe it was dark blue."

"Okay..." Hermione picked up her wand. "Okay that narrows it down." She paused to think. "Oh Merlin." She realized.

"Hermione, what's the spell?" Ron asked, worried.

"We need to act fast." She said, searching her pockets.

"What's wrong-?"

"Take this." She pulled out her beaded bag. "Get the vile of Beozar." She didn't even look up as she handed it to him. Then, she slowly peeled back Draco's hands from his wound and both of them sucked in a breath. She assessed the damage.

"But Hermione, that's a potion that cures-"

"Posion." She finished. "Yes, Neville. The spell cast was incredibly lethal and contained minerals of one of the rarest poisons on this planet. His opponent was and is trying to kill him in the most painful way possible."

"Here." Ron handed her a small bottle of liquid. She took and uncorked it. Then, she lifted Draco's head.

"This may burn a bit." Before he had time to protest, she had parted his lips and slipped the liquid into his mouth. Draco swallowed then sputtered. "Ron get the Dittany Essence." He wasted no time in accio-ing the potion and handing it to her. It was the same cure she had used on him when he had been splinched after apparating a while back. Hermione squeezed a few drops onto his wound and waited. Draco's body was tense, resisting the cures given, she figured. Also the pain coursing through his blood must have been horrible.

"Vulnera Sanentur." Hermione whispered, casting the spell Snape had created. His body eased a little as his wound began to seal up. She ran her wand over it again, whispering the spell, until the gash was healed, only a few day old scar remained.

"Is he gonna be okay?" Neville asked.

Hermione nodded. "He needs to get to the infirmary, his war isn't quite over." And it wasn't. There was a chance he could have internal bleeding.

###

Ron, Hermione, and Neville had entered the Great Hall where injured people were being cared for. Draco was being levitate behind them by Hermione they looked around for a place to rest him.

"Over here." Ron said, finding an empty blanket on the ground. Hermione slowly lowered him into the small cushion. He winced in pain, his eyes still closed.

"I'll see if I can find Pomfrey." Neville said, rushing off. Hermione keeled down before him, placing a hand to his forehead. It burned at the touch.

"Shit." She swore, digging through her bag.

"What's wrong with him, Hermione?" Ron asked.

Hermione removed a small bottle, like the other healing potions she had used previously, from her bag.

"He's burning up." She told Ron. "Part of his body is resisting the cures given." She slowly lifted his head like earlier and poured the liquid down his throat. Then, she pulled back quickly and dug through her bag some more. Draco's eyes were flickering as he fell in and out of consciousness.

"Gran...g-ger..." He croaked, shivering. "What's happenin' to... me...?"

"Just try and relax." She told him. Then she pulled another object out of her purse.

"What's that?" He asked, now looking at her and the small container of whatever. She didn't answer him and pulled up his shirt, showing his new scar. She uncapped the lid with a pop. "Granger, what is that?" Draco asked again, pulling away from her reach. "What are you doing?"

"Hermione...?" Ron asked uncertain.

"It's a healing paste." She answered Draco's previous question sharply, glaring at his resistance. "Ron, hold him down."

"Hermione, what-"

"Please just hold him down." She said sharply, her voice a little pained. Ron did just that, and held Draco to the floor. Then she addressed Draco. "I'm not gonna lie, this is going to hurt." She dipped her hand into the container, wincing a bit herself.

"Granger-" he barely got her name out before she quickly applied it to his wound, rubbing it in thoroughly. He screamed. It was loud enough to gather the attention of many around the area, if not most of the people in the hall. Hermione acted quickly and gave him a strip of leather to bite on. That only helped him from biting his teeth off, not from him using his voice box.

"I'm sorry." She whispered over and over as she applied the thick paste. "But this is going to heal internal bleeding and patch you up inside." His body was clenching as well. Draco's back was arched, his eyes and mouth were both shut tight. Ron was holding him down as much as possible, but his legs were still thrashing.

"Hermione, what's going on?" Harry and Neville came running up, McGonagall in their wake.

"Dolor Mors Poisoning." Hermione said, looking at McGonagall. The professor's expression showed pity for the young Slytherin, as he was still in excruciating pain.

"Hermione, what happened?" Harry asked, helping Ron hold Draco down. "Neville told me that he was poisoned."

Hermione nodded. "Someone hit him with a very deadly spell." Her fingers shook as she recapped the container and placed it back inside her bag. Then she pulled a vile out, much like the one that held Dittany Essence. "Malfoy." He was shaking uncontrollably. "Malfoy, I know it hurts... but I need you to stay awake. If you go to sleep now... it might kill you." He nodded sharply and opened his eyes, wide. He was clearly terrified and in intense pain. "I'm going to give you a calming draught that will relieve the pain, but you need to stay awake." It was like she was speaking to a child. Her voice was serious, but still trying to make it seem as if everything was going to be okay. She unscrewed the vile, her hands shaking badly.

"Hermione..." Harry took the vile from her. She nodded.

"Five drops." She told him, her voice quivering. She lifted Draco's head, his eyes now starting to fight to stay open. He was still shaking uncontrollably. She parted his lips and Harry administered the drops. Draco almost immediately fell slack, Ron released him. "Malfoy." She shook him, no responses. Everyone watched in anticipation.

"Malfoy, wake up." Harry said, closing the vile and handing it to Hermione.

"You need to stay awake." She whispered. "Remember?" She shoved his chest. "Wake up, Malfoy!" No response. "You just saved everyone's life, wake up!" She slammed her fists on his chest, perhaps a little too hard. He gulped in air like he had just been underwater.

"Damn it, Granger." He groaned. Draco's hands went to his scar and he shuddered. His eyes opened. "What the hell did you do to me? That hurt like a bitch."

She smiled at him. "Saved your life."

"I guess we're even." He said, letting his head fall back. "Thanks." Everyone relaxed.

"Even?" Harry asked.

"He pushed me out of the way when the snake was about to attack." Neville explained. "I was saving Hermione and Ron's life as well as countless others by getting to the snake, but it took notice of me and was about to attack. Malfoy, here had followed me and pushed me out of the way, then chopped the beast's head off, killing the horcrux inside."

"About that." Ron said. "How could he hold the Gryffindor sword? He's Slytherin."

"Well I suppose it presented itself to mister Longbottom." McGonagall said from behind them. "Then, mister Malfoy picked it up. So in a way, he didn't really take it from the hat, he took it from mister Longbottom."

"It makes sense." Hermione said. "Bellatrix had tried to get a hold of it. But she had gotten a fake. But still, anyone other than Gryffindors can hold the sword, it just won't appear to them in a time of need from the sporting hat. Malfoy had picked it up off the floor."

"Very good, miss Granger." McGonagall praised. "Now, if you excuse me, I must attend to other matters."

"Of course." Harry said. "And Professor?" McGonagall waited. "Thank you."

She smiled. "Mister Potter, it is I who should be thanking all of you."

###

They were out on the bridge. Hermione, Ron, Draco, and Harry. Hermione and Ron were standing by each other, watching Harry. Draco was a little ways from them, watching Harry as well. Harry was standing on the ledge, holding the elder wand.

"Why didn't it work for him?" Hermione asked. "The elder wand?"

"It answered to somebody else." Harry said, turning to look at his friends. "When he killed Snape he thought the wand would become his. But the thing is, the wand never belonged to Snape. It was-"

"Mine." Draco said, cutting in. "I disarmed Dumbledore that night on the Astronomy Tower." They all took a second to process it all.

"From that moment on, the wand answered to you." Harry said. "Until, the other night when I disarmed you at Malfoy Manor."

"So that means..." Ron said, realizing what they were saying.

"It's mine." Harry said, fiddling with the wand.

"What should we do with it?" Ron asked.

"We?" Hermione questioned.

"I'm just saying, that's the elder wand," Ron explained. "The most powerful wand in the world. With that, we'd be invincible." Harry looked down at the wand for a second. Then snapped it in two. They looked at him in disbelief. Harry threw one piece over the bridge, then the other. Hermione, Ron and Draco, took a few steps forward, watching the pieces fly. Harry looked at the three of them, then stepped down from the ledge.


End file.
